


YA: End of an Era

by WaywardFairchild



Series: The Young Avengers Program (all the works) [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, But Only For One Chapter - Freeform, Canonical Character Death, Cassie Lang Lives, Character Death, Cooper Barton dies, Did Harley Keener get snapped?, Half of their world died, If they canonically died then they died in this, Let's see who lives, Lila Barton dies, M/M, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker Dies, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Wakanda (Marvel), death death and more death, five year later in chapter 5, thanos snapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Infinity Wars. Read tags. Everyone died... Sort of.Peter Parker in the future is telling Maiday Parker about what happened before the first snap.This is the story of what happens to the YA team. Get the tissues.
Relationships: Anya Sofia Corazon & Miles Morales & Gwen Stacy & Kamala Khan, Billy Kaplan & Cassie Lang & Teddy Altman, Cassie Lang & Teresa Parker, Cooper Barton & Kate Bishop, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Riri Williams, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harry Osborn & Teresa Parker, Lila Barton & Cassie Lang, May "Mayday" Parker & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Teddy Altman & Billy Kaplan & Tommy Shepherd, Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan
Series: The Young Avengers Program (all the works) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538833
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Space Team

Tony did not expect three teens to follow him to space. Peter had disobeyed him. Harley and Riri had followed the other boy without Tony noticing. The three help him get Strange out of danger. They all helped to land the flying donut when they meet up with the guardians. The guardians had a standoff with the avengers in space. StarLord grabbed Peter and held a gun to him as Tony held a gun a Drax. Harley looked ready to murder StarLord. 

“Where is Gamora?” StarLord asked.

“I’ll do you one better, Who is Gamora?” Tony said.

“Why is Gamora?” Drax said. The group looked at each other as Quill mentioned he was from Missouri and knew Thor. He let Peter go which lead to Harley looking over Peter for injuries. 

“I’m fine,” Peter said.

“I know I just want to make sure that you are fine. I rather not lose you so easily when we just got to space,” Harley said.

“Lovebirds, may I remind you that we are now in the mild of a war,” Riri asked. They looked at their surroundings and noticed the adults were staring.

“Can we have a minute?” Peter asked. 

“Did you two miss the war going on?” Tony said.

“Dad,” Peter said. “I know better than anyone that this war is big. Nate was predicting this war just last week and now we are in space. We are fighting with aliens like it is nothing. Can we just talk for a second while you all plan out what we are going to do?” Peter asked. His dad nodded before he left and the rest of them followed. 

“We were about to celebrate four months today,” Harley said.

“Nate said something funny before he left,” Peter said. Harley looked at his boyfriend. 

“What could he have said?” Harley asked.

“He told me that no matter what that this was just the first step for the young avengers. He knew something was going to happen this morning. I think he knew we were going to go to space,” Peter said. “I think my mom knew as well.” Harley nodded.

“What if something happens that they know about that changes us?” Harley asked.

“Nothing would ever change how I care for you,” Peter said. “We should probably go out there before my dad drags me out.”

“We should,” Harley said. They both smiled at each other before they kissed. Riri came in rolling her eyes. Riri had listened to the planning, she had wanted to mock them. They had all been arguing as she went to check on the doctor. She keeping asking if he was okay until the others finally noticed. 

“Strange you all right?” Tony asked. He stopped doing the weird seizure thing as he looked at the rest of them. He told him he saw a bunch of futures but only one would be successful. He looked worried as if there was more to what he said. Riri decided it was time to get the boys so they can start helping with the plan. She didn’t expect the two boys to be making out when she came into the ship. 

“If you two are done making out then we have a plan,” Riri said. The boys jumped apart. 

“Well that is good. How long did the bickering take?” Harley asked.

“Long enough for you two to start making out it sounds like,” Riri said.

“We were barely making out,” Harley said.

“Yeah, we have been caught in worse situations,” Peter said.

“I hope never to catch you both in one of those situations,” Riri said. “Now we better head out before Tony thinks I am covering for you two for much worse than a make-out session.” They both nodded as they went out to help prepare for the fight. Once they were out, Tony let the three know what they were going to do about Thanos. Peter, Harley, and Riri got into position as they waited for Thanos to entered. Peter and Harley watched each other as they looked over every once in a while. They knew the plan but they still had some bad feelings. All the warnings are were making this seem like a nightmare. Thanos appeared and the three got into position and helped out in the fight against Thanos. They tried their hardest to get the gauntlet off but they seem to have failed as they all fought Thanos. He held Tony threatening to kill him. Peter went to attack but Strange offered him the stone. All three the young avengers watched as the stone went to Thanos and he left them all stranded. 

“We lost,” Harley said. Peter looked at the rest of the team. 

“What now?” Peter asked.

“We hope that the others can stop Thanos,” Tony said. They all argued about what was going to happen. Peter pulled Harley close and kissed him. 

“If anything happens, make sure my dad is okay,” Peter said against Harley’s lips.

“Why do you think the warning was about you, darling?” Harley said. 

“My spider-sense is going off like crazy. Its been weird every sense Mary left a few weeks ago,” Peter said. 

“Maybe it was something else,” Harley said. Harley turned to ask Riri something when she faded into dust. Peter looked at Harley as everyone around them started to turn to dust. Harley turned to dust as Peter held his boyfriend. Peter than felt it. It was as if he felt every part of him being torn apart. His healing was trying to bring him back together. Tony turned to his son after watching Strange turn to dust. 

“Dad? I don’t feel so good…” Peter said. He looks at his hand. 

“You’re alright,” Tony said.

“I don't-I don't know what's happening. I don't... Save me, save me!” Peter said. He falls towards Tony who caught his son and held onto the boy has his son was crying in pain. “I don't want to go. I don't want to go, Dad. Please. Please, I don't want to go. I don't want to go…” Peter and Tony fell to the ground as Tony keep a hold on his son. “I’m sorry… Harley.” Peter turned to dust as he turned to dust in his own father’s arms. Tony and Nebula were alone.

Mai looked at her father like he was crazy. She had heard rumors of the famous infinity wars but this was not the ending that she was expecting.

“If you died then how are we here,” she asked.

“I haven’t got to that part, Bambina,” Peter said. She nodded as she looked at the photos of her fathers as teenagers. The two were in the lab with her grandfather. 

“Okay so Grandpa is stranded in space with the blue meany so did they get back?” She asked.

“Danvers got them home. Then Dad and Pepper got married and had Morgan. Dad was the one to save me and everyone else who was dusted. With help of course,” Peter told his daughter. 

“Okay so what happened to the other teams?” Mai asked. Peter laughed at his daughter.

“You are very impatient,” Peter said. “Alright I will tell you about team Wakanda, after your dad and I went up to space, a team of avengers went to Wakanda. Team Wakanda…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> needs so laughs after that ending? check out a parkner server: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


	2. Team Wakanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six of the teammates go to Wakanda. Only one makes it out.

Kate, Miles, Gwen, Cooper, Anya, and Kamala stood around at the compound. They had just got there to see if they could help. Kate had taken leadership when they lost Peter. They were sitting and discussing what was to happen next.

“We have lost Peter, Harley, and Riri,” Kate said.

“No, they went to space with Tony,” Cooper said. “Tony wouldn’t let my cousin die and he is rather fond of the other two.” 

“What do we do until they come back,” Anya asked.

“We fight for our team,” Miles said. “We have to help the avengers more than ever.”

“We need to stop this war for the teammates we have lost who will come back,” Cooper said. “For now, Kate and I will take leadership.”

“Agree,” Miles said.

“Who would have thought that we would be saving the world in our teens,” Gwen said.

“Just don’t die out there,” Anya told Gwen. 

“I won’t,” She said. Rhodey entered to see the small team.

“We are heading to Wakanda,” Rhodey said. 

“Then we are following,” Cooper said. “You need all hands on deck against this Thanos guy.” Rhodey smiled.

“Young Avengers,” Kate said.

“Assemble,” The group said. 

They arrived in Wakanda and head up to meet the King. None of the group had met him before. Shuri looked over the young team. Kate and Cooper came forward.

“King T’Challa,” Cooper said. “I am Cooper Barton and this is my teammate Kate Bishop. We are part of the Young Avengers and will be at your service during this fight.” Steve and Bucky tried to hold back a laugh.

“Welcome Young Avenger,” T’Challa said. “Welcome to Wakanda.” The team nodded as they followed into the palace. The team talked about how they were going to get the stone out of Vision. When the aliens came down and hit the shield the Young Avenger went out and stood near other Avengers. Kate and Cooper stood by Nat. She was close to the Young Avengers. They all stood back as Steve, Nat, and T’Challa talked to the leaders. They walked as they watched their army try to break the barrier. The aliens would get through and then die from the barrier. The spiders looked disgusted as Kamala turned away. Cooper knew if his dad knew he was here he would freak. Kate watched the horror. T’Challa finally let the gate open a bit as the warriors began to fight the beast as they came through. The young spiders webbed up the creatures as they tried to avoid being directly in the fight. Kamala attacked aliens and threw them away as Kate used her batons and worked with Cooper who had been training with some advanced tech that could hurt the aliens. They continued to fight as they watched the battle get from bad to worse. Until finally they heard the lightening as Thor, a raccoon, and a tree appeared and started helping. Thor was fighting quickly and helping his other teammates as he screamed about the Thanos guy. Bruce had screamed about the aliens being screwed as Thor attacked. The Spider team worked on taking out as many aliens and helping Wakandan warriors. Kamala was helping Nat and Okoye. Cooper and Kate smiled as they continued to attack the aliens that had surrounded them. 

“You would think they would give up,” Cooper joked. 

“Maybe if you weren’t joking the whole time we could focus on killing more,” She said.

“Will you marry me Kate Bishop?” Cooper asked.

“In your dreams,” She said. As they got the alert about Vision. The two hurried over to where they heard Vision was. They were stopped by a few aliens who they took care of quickly. They were on their way when the air changed. Someone announced that Thanos was there and the two teens hurried. They saw Thor battling Thanos when he hit his arm. Thanos said something about aiming for the head as the two teens were attacked and fought and then everyone heard the snap. Cooper Barton looked at Kate as the two hurried to each other as they almost touched hands the two faded into dust. Kamala looked at a warrior fade before she looked up at the sky one last time before she turned into dust. Miles and Anya helped Gwen up. Gwen looked at Miles and Gwen before Anya cried out as if she was in pain. Miles looked at his hands as Anya fell into Gwen’s arms. Miles followed suit and the three friends laid on the ground as Gwen watched Miles and Anya turn into dust. Gwen felt the tears as Rhodey found her.

“All Young Avengers call out now,” Gwen said. She heard no one respond as Gwen realized that she was alone as she saw the aliens retreat. Many warriors attacked them and keep them from escaping. It did not help the girl as she cried into Rhodey’s shoulder. He held her as she let out all her tears and said she would avenge her team. Rhodey got Gwen to the quinjet as he told Steve and Nat that they lost all but Gwen. 

“Who is all left of the YA for sure?” Nat asked.

“Gwen. Maybe Peter, Harley, and Riri. I haven’t heard from the compound yet, but the younger members were there so once we get a headcount we will know. Gwen just lost everyone who was part of her team. I just hope Lila Barton is still alive because if she is gone then Gwen will be the oldest member of the YA until Peter, Harley, or Riri come back,” Rhodey said. Gwen held up her head after she heard that. She would have to prepare for the next era of the YA. No matter if the others were out there.

Mai looked at the pictures of Gwen with April and Mai on her last birthday. She had been so happy when they had celebrated. 

“Gwen survived the snap? Is that how she meet uncle Harry?” Mai asked.

“Hold on Bambina,” Peter said as he answered his phone giving Mai time to process everything that she just had heard. It wasn’t every day that her dad talked about what happened before she was born so she was taking this in. Peter came back.

“So Gwen did continue on to the compound but before I get there, I will need to tell you about the team members at the compound. Team compound…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gwen Stacy will Return


	3. Compound Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The younger members of YA and Lila witness the dusting. Nate and Cassie deal with some stuff.

The younger teammates plus Lila were moved to the compound. Cassie had tried to call Scott but she knew she wouldn’t be able to reach him. He said he would be busy that afternoon with helping a new friend. Nate had been alone all day trying to stay away. He knew something was going to happen. He just didn’t know what was going to happen because no one ever told him about the Infinity Wars. He was thinking about Mai again. He always thought about Mai because Mai helped the nightmares go away. Cassie came over when she saw Nate. He was looking at a device in his hand. 

“What’s that?” she asked.

“It’s a watch. The last gift from Mai. She never explained it. She just said to keep it close and that I will know who to give it to one day,” He said.

“Maybe it’s a good luck charm,” Cassie said. 

“Mai was big on the whole Parker Luck being a thing. She always said it. I never got it since she was a Stark-Keener and by default that made her not a Parker but I think I understand now,” Nate said. 

“You liked her,” Cassie said. Nate nodded. 

“She was my best friend. I figured we would end up together since we were really close and everyone talked about us being cute together,” Nate said. 

“I asked my dad to be his sidekick once,” Cassie said.

“What did he say?” Nate asked.

“He had Hope who he cares for a lot. They work well together as a team. She still holds over his head about not bringing her to fight with Captain America,” Cassie said.

“Maybe one day we can be on the field as the other young avengers,” Nate said. Cassie nodded as they went back into the room. Billy and Teddy were talking about something that they didn’t want the others to know. 

“So what have you told Tommy about?” Teddy asked.

“Recently I told him about how I have this best friend who is amazing,” Billy said. Teddy smiled at his friend. 

“You are amazing as well,” Teddy said. “Do you think Tommy might have powers too? Maybe that is why you are connected to him.”

“I asked and all he says is he could outrun me in his sleep,” Billy said. “I asked to meet up with him when we get back to Manhattan.”

“And?” Teddy asked.

“You and I are meeting him in central park as soon as the avengers take care of this purple grape,” Billy said. 

“I’m glad that you are inviting me,” Teddy said.

“Better to have two of us than just one of us,” Billy said. 

“How will you know it is Tommy?” Teddy asked.

“I told him to wear black and said I would be wearing something that said Stark Industries,” Billy said. Teddy nodded as the two looked at the rest of the group who seemed to be on edge. Laura finally got tired of the antsy kids and suggested a picnic that Pepper agreed to. Happy and Laura worked on cooking as Pepper stayed on the phone with someone at Stark Industries. Clint practiced archery as the boys played ball. Cassie sat near Pepper trying to hear from her dad. She called her mom and asked if she had heard from him. Her mother had heard nothing. Laura called them to a meal. Clint said they would be there in a second when Cassie saw Laura turn to dust as well as Nate. Clint turned to say something as the others all moved away. Cassie went to say something to Lila when she saw her turn to dust. Clint turned to look for his daughter. Pepper dropped her phone as the others also freaked. Nate froze as if his worse fears happened.

“Nate what just happened?” Cassie asked.

“We lost,” Nate said. 

“Tommy?” Teddy asked Billy. 

“I got a hold of him. He is in Central Park. It is happening there too. He said he was going to hide out until everything is safe. What just happened?” Billy asked.

“I don’t know. Harley…” Nate went to say but something in him felt cold as if he was talking about the dead.

“Harley what?” Cassie said.

“He’s gone,” Nate said. 

“How do you know?” Cassie said.

“I just feel it. It’s like I lost something,” Nate said.

“What does that mean?” Billy said.

“Mai would know maybe I could contact her,” Nate said. He looked at the watch but nothing came to mind when he saw it.

“Well?” Cassie asked.

“I don’t know. Mai would know what to do,” Nate said. 

“I just called May,” Happy said. 

“And?” Pepper asked.

“Harry picked up. He brings Teresa to the compound. May is gone. She was about to call Tony about Eva. I guess we can’t trust her,” Happy said. Pepper went over to Happy and gave him a hug. The man had just lost someone he had just started dating. 

“What now?” Teddy said.

“We regroup and figure out what is happening,” Cassie said. 

“I can see if I can reach Mai in the dream world but it is a long shot,” Nate said. He walked away and closed his eyes when he opened them he was in a living room. A teenager was there looking at him. 

“Hi Nate,” She said. 

“Hi,” He said. “Where am I?”

“Between dreams,” she said. “I’m Mai.”

“Why come to me now?” He asked.

“I just found out what happened,” She said. “I’m sorry I can’t help you. This next five years will be a test for you.” She disappeared as the room turned to orange. In front of him were Harley and Peter as he last saw them. They were laying on a picnic blanket. They looked up.

“Hey Nate,” Harley said.

“This is a dream,” Nate said.

“Yeah, we aren’t here,” Peter said. 

“Why did I lose you both?” Nate asked. 

“It had to be done,” Harley said as he looked at Peter with a smile.

“Let me guess I’m going to not remember this,” Nate said.

“See you later,” Peter said as Nate came back to the waking world. He ran to find Cassie. She was in tears. 

“Cassie?” He asked. She looked at Nate and went to punch him. He dodged. 

“You should have known!” Cassie shouted as he saw the team from Wakanda. 

“I didn’t know,” Nate said. 

“I hate you Nate,” she said as she left. Nate watched her leave. He looked at everyone left.

“I really didn’t know. I lost people too,” Nate said. Pepper looked at him confused. “Peter and Harley aren’t coming home.”

“We don’t know that,” Gwen said.

“They came to me in a dream. That rarely happens unless I have lost someone,” Nate said. Nat sighed.

“We will wait for a confirmation before we jump to conclusions,” Nat said. Nate walked off needing some air. 

Mai looked at her papa annoyed. She knew he was telling her the truth but hearing Nate upset was the worse. She knew that her papa and dad survived because the avengers saved the day.

“Papa,” Mai said. 

“Yes,” Peter said.

“You and Dad should have warned Nate about what was to come,” Mai said. 

“We should have,” Peter said. “But it was not our job to tell him about what was to happen.” Mai rolled her eyes. Her papa was being cryptic again.

“What about Aunt Penny, Aunt Teresa, and Uncle Harry?” Mai asked.

“Well Penny was dusted. Mary found her dust.” Peter said. 

“And the other two,” Mai said.

“Harry and Mai headed for the compound after Aunt May was dusted. The last of the Parkers…”


	4. The Last of the Parkers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Teresa get to the company. Teresa and Tommy join YA. A new leader emerges.

Harry parked his car right in front of the compound as he got out. Teresa got out but was by his side as she stayed close to her brother. They both entered to see that Pepper was on the phone and Happy was pacing. Happy saw them and pulled them into a hug. He asked Harry about what happened as Harry retold what happened before May turned to dust. Harry and Happy talked as Pepper took Teresa to another room. 

“I’m emancipated. It was the last thing May and I did before everything. She figured it would help me get Oscorp easily which she was right about. I can take guardianship of my little  sister and figure out what we are going to do about the YA. Just in case Tony is gone I rather have that taken care of,” Harry said.

“What about Peter?” Happy said.

“He was in space when everything happened. I haven’t heard from him or Harley,” Harry said.

“I hope he didn’t get dusted,” Gwen said as she laid on the couch. Harry looked at the girl curiously. “I held Miles and Anya as they were dusted. They could feel the pain of turning to dust. Peter would be able to as well.”

“I tried to get ahold of Ned and MJ but I got nothing from them,” Harry said. “I think we lost a good portion of our friends. I would love to find this Thanos guy and shove my foot up his ass.” 

“Well he is gone,” Steve said as he looked around. Cassie was with Nat trying to hold back tears. 

“We all lost someone because of this guy,” Rhodey said. “Let’s hope Tony, Peter, Harley, and Riri are safe out there.” 

“According to Nate, Harley is gone,” Happy said. 

“I kinda hope Peter is. He wouldn’t be able to function with Harley,” Harry said. 

“They will be fine,” Gwen said. 

“If not then we will have to figure out what to do next,” Harry said. The rest nodded as they went to the screens. Scott Lang appeared on a screen. Teresa came in and saw it. She looked at Cassie who couldn’t look at her father. 

“They found dust around his van. They believe he was dusted with his girlfriend and her father,” Pepper told Harry. 

“I think SI and Oscorp should work together to get help out to those left. We will need to work on rebuilding in case this is permanent,” Harry said. Pepper nodded as they walked to her office to talk. 

After a few days and everyone was accounted for. Billy and Teddy had gone to meet Tommy. The two brought him back when they realized he was Billy’s twin somehow and that he had powers similar to Quicksilver. The rest of the YA plus Harry and Teresa convened. There was still no word about the space team but Nate’s dream had everyone believing the worse for the other three members. 

“So what now?” Billy asked.

“Tommy will be joining our ranks,” Gwen said. “I will not be part of the YA full time. I plan to go solo for a while. Maybe I will come back later.”

“I think we need a leader,” Teresa said.

“You aren’t a member,” Teddy reminded her.

“She is also joining the YA. As Spider-Woman in honor of Peter,” Cassie said.

“If Peter is still out there then we don’t need to honor him,” Billy reminded her. Nate went to speak but stopped. He had a lot of enemies right now. Cassie was one of them. She wanted to kick his ass every time he mentioned his dreams.

“Okay so we choose a leader?” Cassie said.

“I nominate Cassie Lang,” Teresa said. “As the last of the Langs and an honorary member of the Parker family according to Peter Parker, she is the best choice.” 

“Cassie doesn’t have powers,” Teddy reminded Teresa.

“Actually she does,” Nate said. “She has the abilities of Antman without needing the suit.” 

“Peter didn’t tell anyone because I asked him not to,” She said. 

“Then I second Teresa’s nomination,” Billy said. 

“I third,” Teddy said.

“Well, then it is settled. Cassie Lang will be the leader of the YA,” Teresa said. 

“Great if you guys need anything Stark Industries and Oscorp will handle it,” Harry said as he went to leave the team. Gwen followed him. 

“Thank you,” She said. Harry looked at her and smiled.

“No problem. I am trying to do everything I can to honor my possibly dead brother and my dead sister,” Harry said.

“Teresa is in there,” Gwen said.

“Don’t let it get out but there is a fourth Parker who was dusted for sure. My mom told me when I was heading this way. Teresa knew about her,” Harry said. 

“I’ll be seeing you around Harry,” Gwen said.

“I’m sure of it,” Harry said as he left to find Pepper. 

Mai looked at her papa with a smile. He rolled his eyes as he went to grab a photo of him and his dad. Mai came up behind him.

“So that is how you knew Gwen,” Mai said.

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Bambina,” Peter said as he pulled a picture of MJ with Mai and Anthony off the shelf.

“Harry met Gwen through you after you were blipped,” Mai said. “No wonder you were jealous when you and dad…”

“Don’t even bring that up,” Peter said. 

“Dad brings it up though,” Mai said.

“Your dad won’t leave the past alone,” Peter said as he went to walk away.

“Doesn’t change the facts, Papa,” Mai said. “You were jealous about Gwen at one point when she flirted with Dad which lead to April.” 

“Did I cheat on your dad once? No. Did your dad leave me once? Yes. Did we make up? Yes. Did I get a girl pregnant during the time? Yeah, I did, but I am still madly in love with your dad and nothing will change that,” Peter said. 

“Glad to hear that, Darling. I was starting to worry that you were going to cheat on me with the maid,” Harley said as he came up behind Peter. 

“Ewww. Not in the living room,” Mai said.

“When you are old enough to be with a boy or girl then we will talk about what happens in the living room,” Peter said.

“PAPA!” Mai said as she ran out.

“We were dating each other at her age?” Harley said.

“I rather not see her with a boy or girl until she is old enough not to get pregnant or do something stupid,” Peter said. 

Mai entered the lab as she looked at her suit. She needed to swing and get away from the world for a few hours. She got in her suit. 

“PARKER, what do you have for me today?” She asked.

“There seems to be a robber in progress,” Parker said.

“On it,” She said as she swung out into the city ready for everything. She wasn’t ready for him though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story behind April Stark: April is the oldest Stark child out of Peter's children. As we see in previous books, April is eight years older than her siblings. April is not Harley's and this will be something that is brought off in the spin-off series. 
> 
> This Chapter is properly followed by Beginnings. You do not need to read Beginnings to understand YA though.


	5. Five Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years after the snap, life is going on. 
> 
> Cassie calls the team in to deal with a villain.
> 
> Mai arrives and runs into Rhodey and Nat.

Cassie called in the team. The team was currently made up of Billy, Teddy, Tommy, Teresa, Nate, and herself. Gwen would join but since her friends died she had not been one to talk to the team. The team sat in seats as Gwen entered with Harry. They were talking about the recent news about rumors of Spider-Man being seen in Queens. 

“I hate to interrupt but this meeting is important,” Cassie reminded the two. They nodded as they sat down.

“Let me guess, the Young Avengers are supposed to save the world from another grape monster,” Tommy said. Nate rolled his eyes.

“No, we have a villain on the loose,” Teresa said.

“Her name is Octiva Octavious. She goes by the name Doc Ock. She is the sister of Otto Octavious who was blipped. She has been attacking in Queens to draw out a spider person supposedly which makes no sense since all of them are in this room,” Cassie said. “I know we said we would not continue to team up as a full team but something happened and I fear that whatever she is after might be a way to bring hope to us still left.” Nate nodded.

“So we go and stop her and then we look like heroes unlike the avengers,” Teddy said.

“I’m sorry but what have you done since the snap?” Teresa said.

“Train for if I am needed,” Teddy said.

“At least you haven’t had dreams about your best friend,” Nate said.

“No one wants to hear your shit,” Teresa said.

“Just because I believe that something is going to change soon,” Nate said. “Look don’t believe me but my future happened.” 

“Great here we go again,” Billy said. 

“I think we should head off then and get this Octiva before we kill each other,” Teddy said what his boyfriend was hinting towards. 

“I guess,” Teresa said. 

“Young Avengers,” Cassie said.

“Assemble,” the rest of the team said. 

Mai arrived in 2023 as she looked around the avengers compound. She hadn’t been here ever. She walked through the place until she found a living room where Rhodey and Nat were. Rhodey was about to leave when he saw her.

“Hi,” She said.

“Hi,” Rhodey said.

“This is the compound that was blown up,” Mai said as she noticed the kitchen. “Wow tech is so behind what I am used to.”

“I’m sorry who are you?” Nat asked.

“So my name is Maiday, but I go by Mai,” she said. “Who are you though?”

“Natasha Romanov,” She said. Mai looked her over and squealed.

“You’re the Black Widow from Papa’s stories. He used to talk about you and Steve Rogers. Is it true that he fought Papa?” She asked.

“Papa?” Rhodey said. 

“Oh sorry. I’m Mai Stark-Keener. The daughter of Peter and Harley Stark-Keener. Granddaughter of Tony Stark,” she said. “I was sent back to find Nate Richards. He is in trouble. Cassie thought it was a good idea.”

“Rhodey,” Nat said.

“This means we find a way,” Rhodey said.

“We got a chance,” Nat said.

“A chance to do what?” Mai asked.

“How did we bring back the dusted?” Nat asked.

“Papa wouldn’t tell me,” She said.

“Papa is?” Rhodey asked.

“Peter,” Mai said. “Dad is Harley.”

“We should probably call Nate,” Nat said.

“Where are they?” Mai asked. They both looked at her confused. “It’s just I grew up in New York so if there are some spare web-shooters I could meet them. I need to find Nate as soon as I can. That dork owes me.” 

“They just went on a mission. They are heading to Queens by where Delmars was,” Rhodey said. 

“That is all I need to know,” Mai said as she ran to the lab and found some old web-shooters in the lab. She was off before they could argue with her. 


End file.
